This invention relates to transfer switch devices used to change the supply of electrical power between a primary power source and an auxiliary power source. More particularly, the invention relates to a dedicated transfer switch for use with an electrical load, such as a traffic signal, that allows an alternate power source to be connected to the load when the primary power source is interrupted.
A transfer switch assembly is commonly used to change the supply of electrical power from a primary power source to an auxiliary source when the primary power source is interrupted for any reason. While a brief interruption is sometimes tolerable for some devices or loads, for others, an alternative means for providing power when the primary power source is inoperable is desired. A transfer switch assembly provides a way to quickly and efficiently connect an auxiliary power supply to an electrical device or load in order to eliminate a lengthy interruption.
Typically, a dedicated transfer switch assembly includes a housing within which an input receptacle is contained. The input receptacle engages with an electrical connector that extends from and is associated with an auxiliary power source, such as an electrical generator. In a typical construction, the housing has a cover or access panel that can be moved between an open position and a closed position. The housing and the cover are configured to provide a weather-proof construction, which prevents rain and other moisture from entering the interior of the housing when the cover is closed. The housing and the cover are typically formed so as to define a downwardly-facing opening, and the cord is positioned within the opening when the cover is closed. The input receptacle is also positioned so as to face downwardly, which provides moisture-free engagement of the connector with the receptacle. While this construction is generally satisfactory and provides moisture-proof engagement of the connector with the input receptacle, it is disadvantageous because the downwardly-facing input receptacle makes it difficult for the user to engage the connector with the input receptacle. This problem is compounded when it is necessary to position the connector in a predetermined angular relationship relative to the input receptacle before the connector can be engaged with the input receptacle.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a transfer switch arrangement that facilitates engagement of a connector associated with an auxiliary power supply with an input receptacle associated with the transfer switch arrangement. It is another object of the invention to provide such a transfer switch arrangement that automatically positions the input receptacle in an easy access position when the cover of the housing is moved to the open position. It is a further object of the invention to provide such a transfer switch arrangement that can be used in a variety of applications, such as with a traffic signal. It is another object of the invention to provide such a transfer switch arrangement which is relatively simple and straightforward in construction and operation, yet which provides significant advantages in use by facilitating engagement of a power supply connector with the input receptacle or the like.
In accordance with the present invention, a transfer switch arrangement for selectively switching power between a primary power source and an auxiliary power source having a connector includes a housing having a cover that is movable between an open position and a closed position for selectively providing access to an interior defined by the housing, and a selector switch contained within the interior of the housing to selectively connect and disconnect the primary power source and the auxiliary power source. An input receptacle is configured to engage the connector of the auxiliary power supply. The input receptacle is movably interconnected with the housing for movement between a first position for facilitating engagement of the connector with the receptacle when the cover is in the open position, and a second position when the cover is in the closed position. The input receptacle may be interconnected with the housing for pivoting movement between the first position and the second position. The input receptacle is preferably interconnected with the cover, and is movable between the first position and the second position in response to movement of the cover between the open position and the closed position.
In one embodiment, the input receptacle is secured to and carried by the cover. The cover defines an inner surface that in part defines the interior of the housing when the cover is in the closed position, and the input receptacle is secured to the inner surface of the cover. The inner surface of the cover defines an upper area and a lower area, and the input receptacle is secured to the inner surface of the cover at the upper area of the cover. The cover cooperates with the housing to define an opening when the cover is in the closed position, and the opening is configured to receive a flexible power supply cord extending from and interconnected with the power supply connector.
The cover may have a bottom flange with a first retainer notch, and the housing may have a bottom wall with a second retainer notch that cooperates with the first retainer notch, for receiving the flexible power supply cord. A movable biased filler member may be interconnected with the housing, and is biased toward a closed position over the opening when there is no power supply cord in the opening. The filler member is movable to an open position when a power supply cord is present in the opening.
The transfer switch arrangement may include a friction arrangement for selectively maintaining the cover in the open position, and thereby selectively maintaining the input receptacle in the first position.
Various other features, objects and advantages of the invention will be made apparent from the following description taken together with the drawings.